St Berry One-Shots
by Kimberleyar1990
Summary: A series of St. Berry one-shots. They will widely range on length and rating. However, I will be setting this to "M" rating right away.
1. It's Always Been You

**I'm starting a new series of one-shots. I love that couple and they deserved a proper ending in the show. I'll still carry on with my other stories. I hope you enjoy these stories. I have quite a few planned out but if any of you want to send me prompts, I will gladly write something for you. They'll be of varying length and rating.**

* * *

**This one-shot is set at the end of Season 2 and it's what happens after Jesse is kicked out of the prom. Rachel didn't sing "Jar of Hearts" at the prom since she is ****NOT**** hung up on Finn.**

**It's Always Been You**

Jesse and Finn have been kicked out of the prom and now Quinn is glaring at me like it was personally my fault. It's not my fault that Finn decided he couldn't handle seeing me with my prom date. He already has the prom date and now he wants the glee loser? I don't think so.

Quinn comes storming towards me with a glare on her face. I kind of wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"You couldn't handle the fact that Finn is happy could you?" Quinn fumed.

"As if. I invited Jesse to come with me remember? Why would I do that if I was still hung up on Finn?"

"You can see that he's happy again and you can't handle it." she insisted.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Quinn, I'm going to go and find my prom date. If you have a problem with what happened, go and talk to your date, princess." I said harshly and walked away before she had a chance to say anything else.

I found him in the parking lot, leaning against his car. When he saw me, he smiled brightly. "Ahh, there you are. I was waiting for you."

I stood in front of him and put my hands around his waist. "I'm sorry for what happened in there." I said.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I should never have retaliated in the way I did." He then ran a hand down my face. "I'm sorry you have to carry on with your prom without a date."

I looked up into his eyes. "You think I'm going back in there without you?" I asked. I chuckled. "I'm not." I told him.

He smiled. "What does this mean?" he asked, gesturing to the both of us.

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked. I shrugged, even if I knew what I wanted it to mean. He smiled good-naturedly. "Ok, I'll tell you what I want it to mean. You, Rachel Berry, are one of a kind. You and I are the same and not in a bad way. You're everything I want Rachel Berry and not just because you are determined and head-strong, bossy and stubborn." I'm confused, I thought he was trying to tell me how much he wanted us to be together. "On the other hand, you're beautiful, kind, caring and loving." He told me. I beamed. "You're everything I want." He repeated.

I smiled happily. Even if it is what I wanted to hear, it was nice to actually hear. I crashed into his chest and hugged him tightly. I heard him chuckle and then hug me back.

"That ok with you?" he asked before kissing the top of my head. I simply nodded. I then heard him chuckle again.

We stayed this for a couple of moments before I looked up at him. I took a deep breath and chose my words very carefully. "It's always been you." I told him. The next thing I felt was his lips on mine. It was a passionate kiss, yet it was also soft and sweet.

"It's you and me now." He told me. "I'm sorry for everything that happened in the past." He told me. I shook my head.

"We're not apologizing for that anymore." I told him urgently. "Just don't egg me again and we'll be fine." I said angrily.

He chuckled again. "Scouts honour." He told me. He then looked down at me. "Shall we go and find somewhere where you can put that beautiful dress to good use?"

I nodded wordlessly at him. He kissed me on my forehead and took my hand. "Get in the car then." He ordered.

I walked round to the passenger side of the car. Just as I was about to get in, I saw Finn staring at me and I knew he'd seen everything between me and Jesse. What did I do? I got in the car with my new boyfriend and went in search of somewhere where we could dance. Finn and I are over.


	2. It's For The Right Reasons

**I do not own Glee and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Rachel's fathers die and she has trouble coping with it. Jesse and Rachel are the same age in this story.**

**It's For The Right Reasons**

She's sitting on her front porch steps and she can literally feel the depression taking over every part of her body. Both her parents are dead and she doesn't quite know what to do with herself any more. She literally shakes with tears that haven't come out yet.

All the Glee club turned up for her father's wake although she doesn't want to be around any of them. She can't muster up the energy to confront any of them. Rachel anticipates that they all realise it because none of them have even tried to come near her.

Jesse walked towards his girlfriend, dressed in a brand new, crisp tux he'd brought especially for the occasion; the Berry men deserved the best, from inside the house. "Do you want to see me?" he asked.

Rachel swirled round and saw him. She smiled happily. "You're the only one I want to be around today." She told him sadly.

"That's good, because I'm not going anywhere." he told her as he sat down next to her on the porch. Rachel stared straight ahead in front of her. Jesse pulled his girlfriend closer to his body and rested his chin on her head. "Talk to me baby." He said softly.

Rachel started to shake and Jesse knew she was crying. "They're both dead Jesse. My dads are dead." She sobbed. "My life is never going to be the same again."

"You're right, it's never going to be the same again and for a long time, it's going to ache. But one day, it might take a while, but one day, you'll be able to breathe again."

"I don't see that happening any time soon." Rachel muttered bitterly through her tears.

"Maybe not but it will happen one day. And I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."

She turned to look up at him. "You are?" she asked brightly.

He smiled warmly. "Of course I am, I am your boyfriend remember." He asked rhetorically.

* * *

Rachel took it upon herself to have a couple of days off from school. She couldn't handle seeing everyone's pitying faces. She couldn't handle their tone of voice as they said sorry to her for something they didn't even do in the first place.

Since Rachel was now eighteen years of age, she was legal to live on her own so she had to live in her childhood home without her fathers, pacing the halls of the home where her fathers no longer lived and never would again. She didn't know how to handle that fact.

Jesse came over every day after school to keep her company. He was just what she needed considering she spent most of her time in bed, still in pyjamas and listening to Broadway music, only resurfacing if she needed to get food or go to the bathroom.

He spent his time trying to cheer her up. He read to her, sang to her and brought her homework to her. After all, she was graduating this year and she still needed to maintain her GPA. Nothing ever seemed to work. She didn't talk a lot so he just did his thing and left at the end of the day before coming over the next day and repeating his cycle over again.

* * *

When she did finally go back to school, everything that she though would happen, happened. She spent the whole day dodging her friends because she couldn't bear to see the look on their faces. Even her best friends, Kurt and Blaine, looked at her in a way that best friends shouldn't.

When it finally came to Glee club at the end of the day, Rachel just sat there. Not talking and definitely not singing. Mr. Schuester asked her but she just shook her head.

Everyone was becoming increasingly worried for her.

* * *

As the months passed, and with her friend's and Jesse's help, Rachel began to feel better. Sure, she still had her down days where she wouldn't talk or sing but she tried to save them for the days when she didn't have Glee club. When she did have Glee club, she usually tried to find a sad song to go for any assignment. It helped her, otherwise she'd be still be crying.

* * *

It hit her hard again when it came to one of her dad's birthday. Jesse was worried that she's go back to a state of depression and tried to do as much as he could to get her out of the house. He knew he couldn't keep her dads off her mind but he didn't want her cooped up in the house. It worked, to a certain extent. Jesse didn't mention her dads to Rachel all day but she knew that he knew that she was thinking about him.

Since it was a weekend, he took her out of town, he took her to the cinema and took her to a music store, telling her to pick out any manuscript she wanted. He took her shopping, even though she insisted that she didn't want or need any clothes, and finally, as the sun started to set, he took her to get some ice cream. On the way back to Lima, he drove to his house rather than hers so she could spend the night with him.

"Thank you Jess." She told him as they say in his room that night.

"What for?" he asked.

"For the perfect day. It might not have taken my mind off of them but it was for the right reasons." She told him with confidence.

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I just want to make you happy Rachel. You deserve it after the last couple of months you've had."

Rachel avoided his eyes. "Yeah well…" she trailed off.

* * *

Jesse was sitting in his room, listening to music and reading when there was a knock at his door. Since his parents had gone out of town, it was down to him to answer the door.

He found Rachel standing on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to see my dad's." She announced.

Jesse was shocked. While Rachel had gone to see her dad's she'd not gone often, always telling everyone that it upset her too much. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I need to do this on my own. I need them to know some things that I need to say on my own."

He smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you." He told her honestly.

She rushed to hug him. "It took almost a year and a lot of patience from you but I finally feel like I am getting back to my normal self, and it because of you. Thank you Jesse." She said, kissing him on the lips. A heated kiss that was filled with passion and love for her boyfriend. When she pulled away, she looked him in the eye. "I love you Jesse."

It was the first time in almost a year that she'd said it.

"I love you too Rachel." He told her without any hesitation.

"I'm going to go now but can I come over after?" she asked. "We can go and get some ice cream or something." She suggested.

"Definitely. I definitely want you to come over afterwards." He told her instantly.

She beamed. "Ok." She said happily before bounding out of his house. She got back into her car and she drove off.

Rachel Berry was finally going to be ok.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one-shot. Comment if you liked it….favourite it…follow it…up to you. Until next time.**


	3. Not For The World

**Hello everyone! Here is another instalment to my St. Berry one shots. My last two were a little on the sad side so for this one, it's going to be a lot more light and happy. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Glee and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Not For The World**

She shouted up the stairs to her son. "You better be out of that bed and getting ready for school! I don't want to have to drag you out." She threatened as she sighed tiredly and walked into the kitchen of her New York home, where her youngest daughter and her husband where both at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

She gave her daughter, Lila, a kiss on the head and walked over to her husband, Jesse St. James.

"It's the same thing with that boy every morning." She moaned to her husband.

Jesse looked up his wife with the same love that had been in his eyes since they'd began dating twenty two years earlier. "Sweetie, you should know that by now. He'll be off to college soon and then you'll be missing it." he told her matter-of-factly.

"Don't count on it." she muttered under her breath as she sat in the free chair opposite her daughter.

This is when her son, Dylan, decided to make an appearance, all 5 ft. 11 inches of him, tall, broad-shouldered and, or so Rachel thought, incredibly good looking.

He had a sour expression on his face. "She was hogging the bathroom again." He said sourly.

As if on cue the culprit walked through the kitchen door, his twin sister, Ana. "I have to make myself look good." She said, trying to reason with her brother.

"Yeah, well, it shouldn't take that long." He snapped back, before picking up an apple and walking out of the room.

Jesse and Rachel looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation. This happened almost every morning; Dylan being late out of bed and then moaning that Ana was spending ages in the bathroom and then, ultimately, all three of their children ended up being late to school. After almost five years of the same routine, Rachel and Jesse were becoming a little tired of it.

"He just doesn't understand what it's like to be a girl." Ana said as she sat next to Lila.

"Just try and be a little quicker in future." Jesse said soothingly to his eldest daughter.

She grimaced and was just about to open her mouth when Lila beat her too it.

"Are we seeing Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine soon? I miss them." She asked in a small voice. She was only five, a lot younger than her eighteen year old brother and sister who were both confident and loud, no doubt passed on from their mother and father, so unfortunately, Lila had turned into a shy child and didn't talk a lot. Rachel was sure that she'd come out of her shell more when Dylan and Ana went off to college.

Rachel brighten at the sound of her best friend's name. "He is." She said brightly. "When Blaine and I finish work tonight, he'll go and pick up Kurt from the Vogue office and then they'll come here. How does that sound?" she asked her daughter.

Lila clapped her hands happily and Rachel took it to mean that she was happy with that. She loved seeing Blaine and Kurt – Blaine especially. Even though they both spoiled her rotten, Blaine had a special fondness for the child. Rachel and Jesse guessed it had something to do with the fact that both of their children had now grown up and would be off to college at the same time as Dylan and Ana.

"Ana!" Dylan called from somewhere in the house. "The bus is going to be here in a minute, we have to go."

Ana immediately stood up from the table. "Coming." She called back. She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "See you later munchkin." She then walked round the table and did the same to her mum and dad.

"Let us know if you're going out after school." Jesse said to his daughter. He said the same thing every morning.

"I will dad." she replied, with a small giggle in her voice.

Dylan then came through the door, his bag now on his shoulder and his shoes on, and repeated the process. Finally, the door slammed shut.

"Mummy, do I have time to watch T.V?" Lila asked after a couple moments of silence.

Rachel nodded and without another word, she went into the living room.

"Are you going to be home tonight when I get back?" Rachel asked her husband. Rachel had succeeded in making her dream come true and was now a broad way star and worked almost exclusively with Blaine, with critics saying that their chemistry together was electric. Jesse had taken a slightly different route and opted to teach instead and was now a music professor at NYADA.

He nodded. "I should be. I don't have any late classes tonight and I told the nanny that I'd pick Lila up. I'm not going to break my promise to my little girl." He told his wife.

Rachel smiled warmly. Things might not have gone well when they were teenagers but things are different now. She held nothing but love for him and everything that had happened as teenagers had been forgiven. She knew that he felt the same. She loved him for so many different reasons; he still made her feel like a love-sick teenager and not like the thirty-eight year old she is, they both had the same passions and values in life, he reminded her everyday how much he loved her, he was incredibly romantic and thoughtful and he was an amazing father and would do anything for his family.

They sat there in a comfortable silence; Rachel was eating her breakfast and Jesse was skimming the paper before he went off to work. Five minutes later he stood and called for Lila.

"Come on Lila, time for school." He walked into the living room to see his daughter sitting on the living room floor struggling with her school shoes. He quickly slipped them on for her. "Come on gorgeous, I'm going to drive you to school today." He told her warmly, she smiled brightly in response.

When Jesse reached the door, Rachel was there waiting for them. She bent down to scoop her daughter up and give her a kiss goodbye. "Have a good day at school darling and I'll see you tonight." she then put her back down and Jesse opened the door and unlocked his car.

"Get in the car sweetheart and I'll be there in a minute." He told her and she ran off, saying a goodbye to her mother as she went.

Jesse then turned to his wife. "I love you." He said simply, giving her a soft but romantic kiss.

"I love you too Jesse St. James." She replied. He took hold of her hand, gave it a squeeze and then walked to his car.

Rachel watched as he drove down the road and out of sight.

Rachel Berry never expected her life to turn out like this but she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter that was filled with soppiness. I enjoyed writing it and I absolutely love this couple, I hope you do too.**

**Comment if you liked it….favourite it…follow it….up to you. Until next time**


End file.
